Batteries are widely applied to fields such as backup power sources for communications switching and transmission systems, mobile communications systems, and power systems. In the prior art, battery information is mainly managed by recognizing production information by using visual barcode, and by recognizing information such as a battery specification by using a data plate silk screen. This battery information management manner is simply a recording function, and in a specific working process of a battery, no measure is taken to manage a working status of the battery. As a result, a best working status of the battery cannot be maintained and a battery life cannot be extended.